Despues de mucho trabajo
by Nia-kun
Summary: Yuki y Shuichi andan ultimamente muy ocupados con sus vidas como para pasar tiempo juntos.Porfin llega el 'descanso' esperado.. pero esta vez los papeles se invierten [lemmon el ultimo y 2do capitulo]


_**Después de mucho trabajo**_

_Bueno.. este es el primer fic que publico y si.. que ganas tengo que sea un __**lemmon**__, lo se.. pero una perver mas en el mundo no hace da;o a naiden XD... __  
__Solo aviso como di a entender (espero) en el resumen en esta ocacion SHU va a ser el SEME en este fic.. por que?.. simple y llanamente no me lo imagino como tal XD.. bueno.. te dejo con el fic.. espero te guste.. n.n_

**Discla****imer: **Pues.. Gravitation ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen... (YUKI ES MIOO!!! BWAHAHAHA)... cof cof.. bueno.. como decia.. Gravi no me pertenece y si fuera asi no fuera apto para menores de 21 años XD...

**Capitulo 1:**

Tenían días de casi ni verse, días que se hicieron una eternidad para cada uno de ellos. Cada uno ocupado con sus propios problemas, con sus trabajos, con sus deberes, sin tener tiempo para estar con el otro.

Cuando Shu llegaba del trabajo luego de ser excesivamente explotado por un americano con pistola, para lo único que tenia fuerzas era para asearse a medias e ir directo a dormir; mientras que Yuki por otro lado estaba un poco atrasado en su nueva novela por lo que la fecha limite se acercaba y a el todavía le faltaba una buena parte.

Justo eran las 6 de la tarde del día viernes, cuando llego Shuichi al departamento dejando las llaves sobre la mesa ratona de la sala, llego un poco mas temprano de lo normal pues había, accidentalmente, tropezado con uno d los cables en el estudio haciendo que el aparato al que estaba conectado cayera dañando así gran parte de un importante equipo.. el cual se incendio.. u.u... y todo quedo destrozado pues ya se podrán imaginar el resto, por lo cual al ver su trabajo imposible de continuar, luego de una gran reprimenda claro esta.. y... de un MUY buen descuento al sueldo del pelirrosa.. los dejaron ir como pajarillos libres, aunque claro se tenían que presentar mas temprano el lunes y trabajar 2 horas extra por la noche durante toda la semana u.u. Un 'Tadaima Yuki' no muy alto fue lo que pronuncio al llegar y se dirigió al estudio de su escritor tocando ligeramente la puerta no queriendo ser mucha molestia pues sabia que el rubio estaba bastante tenso por lo de su novela. Un 'pasa' se escucho detrás de la puerta y este abrió lentamente y ahí estaba su Yuki tecleando rápidamente en su laptop

antes de que las ideas se le escaparan de la mente.

-Tadaima Yuki... quieres algo de comer?- pregunto de una vez sabiendo que el escritor no contestaría a su saludo.

Yuki no aparto en ningún momento la vista de su pc concentrado en lo que hacia - pide lo que sea..- traducción: tengo hambre pero no cocines u.u...

Shuichi entendió el mensaje, no había que ser genio para entenderlo, así que salio del estudio con un suave 'de acuerdo' y fue a pedir comida china. Se quedo en la sala viendo televisión hasta que llego la comida, luego de pagarla se dirigió al estudio nuevamente y después del 'pasa' entro y se acomodo en la silla que había al lado del escritor puesta ahí exclusivamente por y para el (XD) puso la comida del escritor a su alcance y comenzó a ingerir sus alimentos sin hacer mucho ruido.. la verdad es que estaba lo suficientemente molido como para siquiera molestar al rubio a quien no le extrañó esta actitud pues

últimamente su koi llegaba así del trabajo, y confirmo personalmente que era culpa del americano loco de la pistola el que lo dejaba en ese estado de agotamiento... iba a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto u.ú, ese Tohma lo iba a escuchar. Por otra parte le agradaba, le agradaba estar así, en silencio pero con la compañía de su koi, no que lo quisiera siempre así, ya se había acostumbrado demasiado a su habladuría sin sentido pero estar así de vez en cuando no le hace mal a nadie, en especial a el quien ahora cenaba y trabajaba al lado de su koi sin que este interrumpiera y lo tuviera que sacar de la habitación. Lo mejor de todo es que ya le faltaba muy poco para culminar su novela, solo unas paginas mas y ya estaba todo listo, al fin podría compartir tiempo con su pelirrosa.. aunque este a veces le exasperara u.u..

Termino de comer y siguió su trabajo, apresurando aun mas sus dedos para poder salir de eso rápido pues ya tenia todo fijo en la cabeza (no como yo u.u) cuando escucho un leve 'awwwwww' que provenía de al lado, giro un poco la cabeza y vio a un Shuichi tallándose un ojo de forma infantil luego de bostezar, un 'lo siento' muy quedito salio de este cuando sintió la mirada del rubio sobre él

- baka, estas cayendo de sueño, ve a dormir yo te alcanzo luego - dijo serio pero suave, retornando a lo que hacia

- no, quiero estar contigo un poco mas - Shu sacudió su cabeza tratando de espantar un poco el sueño con eso pero aun así no lo logró. Yuki se enterneció por esto pero aun así..

- ve a dormir, mañana pasaras todo el día conmigo – dijo más como orden que como otra cosa sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla. Shuichi se sintió feliz a pesar de la indiferencia el que mayor aparentaba.

- en serio Yuki?- sus ojos se iluminaron cuando Yuki asintió levemente y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro (en el d Shu . ). Se levanto de la silla y obedeciendo al rubio iba a salir del estudio cuando se regreso de repente para plantar un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios del escritor quien solo sonrió imperceptible ante la caricia - buenas noches - se despidió en un susurro

-buenas noches - respondió cuando ya la puerta se hubo cerrado.

Y fue a las 3am que es escritor pudo al fin salir de su estudio para poder descansar al lado de su ángel, quien lo esperaba ya dormido abrazando fuertemente una almohada impregnada con su olor. Se cambio y se aseo para dormir, recostándose en la cama de cara a Shu, quitándole suave y lentamente la almohada cuidando de no despertar al que la sujetaba (ni modo que fuera a despertar a la almohada u ) pues cada que la halaba este la sujetaba un poco mas fuerte, al sentir ya la falta del objeto el pelirrosa se movió incomodo hasta encontrar otro cuerpo con el aroma de su amante al que abrazar, claro que esta vez no se trataba de ninguna almohada... el escritor sonrió complacido al tener a la bolita rosa acurrucada y pegada a su cuerpo, así que pasando un brazo por la estrecha cintura cayo dormido en muy poco tiempo...

Los delgados rayos solares que violaron la privacidad de la habitación fueron los que fueron despertando al de orbes violetas de a poco, haciéndole cerrar los ojos luego de abrirlos, estaba despierto pero aun se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del calor de su amante que se encontraba detrás de el abrazándole por la cintura, su cabeza estaba apoyada en el brazo izquierdo del escritor mientras que el derecho lo rodeaba, se pego aun mas al pecho detrás de si y no se movió mas luego de sentir como el brazo que lo rodeaba lo atraía aun mas al cuerpo ajeno, estaba demasiado cómodo. Miro el reloj de la mesita

de noche, eran las 10am, de seguro que su rubio escritor dormiría un par de horas mas.. conociéndolo habría dejado su trabajo adentrada la madrugada. Se quiso voltear pero se aguantó las ganas al poder con eso despertar al rubio.

Bueno... era muy lindo y todo, y estaba muy cómodo pero también era cierto que estaba MUY aburrido... ya llevaba 45 minutos ahí acostado sin hacer nada mientras el rubio seguía durmiendo a sus anchas, bien, era hora de salir de ahí.. ya tenia todo el cuerpo entumido! tomo suavemente la muñeca del escritor y levanto de a poco el brazo... pesaba!.. 'aja.. y... ahora donde? donde lo pongo?? o.o?'... u.ú hn... lo devolvió a su lugar... o.o.. o ... se le ocurrió una idea, agarro una almohada y alzo nuevamente el brazo mas grande, ya estaba apunto de terminar de salir y poner la almohada ocupando el lugar de él cuando... lo logro!, Yuki ahora abrazaba el objeto inanimado mientras el se sentaba en la cama y se estiraba a sus anchas tratando de no hacer demasiado movimiento al colchón, se movió hasta el borde de la cama he hizo ademán a levantarse, pero antes de que lograra su cometido.. se volteo y le dio un suave beso a Yuki en los labios... no termino de levantarse cuando una mano grande halo de su brazo haciéndolo caer nuevamente sobre el lecho (ahora si XD)

- a donde crees que vas? - una voz algo ronca y somnolienta llego a sus oídos, con un cierto tono de reproche que le reclamaba el hecho de abandonarlo mientras dormía... claro.. que eso nunca lo admitiría el escritor u.u...

- O Yukii!! me asustaste!!! O - se quedo callado cuando Yuki lo puso a su lado sin mucho esfuerzo y lo abrazo nuevamente de la cintura ocultando su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de su amante. Si, estaba todavía cansado pues no había dormido bien por mas de 2 semanas, y si, quería seguir durmiendo abrazando al pelirrosa y no habría almohada que lo substituyera, si era contra la ley pues que lo metieran preso ¬¬ - iba al baño.. -

Yuki solo lo apretó un poco mas - mmmhh... quédate un rato mas.. - bueno.. no era normal en él actuar así ni hacer esas peticiones, normalmente era al revés, pero hey! tenia la excusa de que estaba mas dormido que despierto. Shuichi se quedo quietesito sonriendo luego de un 'como quieras' poso su mano libre sobre los cabellos rubio brindando suaves caricias las cuales adormecieron aun mas al mayor, y tenia ganas de hacerle como a un bebe pero se abstuvo pues no quería que lo sacara a patadas del apartamento. En eso una idea que venia surcando su mente desde hace ya mucho tiempo volvió a hacerse presente sonrojándolo y

calentándolo por completo, ok... por eso SI que lo sacaba del apartamento, mínimo como por 6 meses! 'T,T Yukiiii.. no me dejeees..'..

30 minutos mas pasaron y Shu seguía acariciando al rubio, lamentándose y calentándose con su 'idea'.. esta vez no se había aburrido pues su mente estaba trabajando rápido.. afortunadamente pudo controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo antes de que algo pasara y tuviera que abandonar su puesto como peluche para hacerle una visita al baño u.u... por cierto.. cuando pensaba despertar este flojo? . ...

Pues el flojo varias veces ya se había despertado pero no pudo moverse por las caricias en la cabeza que el pelirrosa le profería, haciéndole sucumbir de nuevo ante el sueño sin siquiera intentar hacer batalla para levantarse antes de caer u,u...

-Yukiii cuanto mas piensas dormir? T.T- pregunto no muy alto, nadie diría que la pregunta era para el mayor pero tampoco era para si mismo

-hn... si sigues haciendo eso me vas a tener así lo que resta del día -.-.. - susurro el mayor sin moverse un ápice sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que decía. Shu no detuvo sus caricias de inmediato pues no había entendido a que se refería el escritor con 'haciendo eso' hasta que se fijo en que eso era lo único que hacia --U... Yuki no se quería levantar, estaba flojo y quería pasar todo el día acostado haciendo nada con el pelirrosa pero sabia que su

hiperactivo amante estaba algo desesperado por levantarse y hacer algo... talvez dentro de un rato le diera por gastarle un poco las energías haciendo algo productivo, sonrió lascivo sin que el cantante se diera cuenta y soltando a su amante se levanto estirándose un poco.. -.. vamos a comer afuera..-

A Shu le brillaron los ojos de la emoción con la noticia - kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! Yuki que mono eres!!! primero me usas de peluche y ahora vamos a tener una cita!!!!! O - de inmediato se levanto y Yuki, sin poderle recriminarle, lo único que pudo ver fue una mancha rosa cruzando el camino hacia el baño y oír la puerta al cerrase, dejándolo con una vena palpitándole peligrosamente en la cien u.ú#... 'hn... maldito mocoso ¬.¬' como se atrevía a decirle esas cosas? o.ó... fue al baño y al encontrar la puerta abierta se adentro encontrando el vapor del agua cuando entro, sonrió..

Shuichi se bañaba muy tranquilamente hasta que unas manos traviesas se posaron sobre su trasero haciéndole dar un respingo del susto -Yuki! no hagas eso!- se quejo Shuichi, todo rojo, por el susto que le había metido el rubio por segunda vez en el día. Se volteo y se quedo sin aire al ver a Yuki completamente desnudo, con ahora las manos en su cabello y bajo el agua de la ducha, viendo como las gotas de agua recorrían cada musculo en el cuerpo del escritor... Q

Eiri lo vio y sonrió con arrogancia (claro.. sabe que lo que esta es bueno y se aprovecha de los mortales como nosotros ¬¬), se acercó lento y con un dedo cerro la boca de su amante - cuidado te babeas baka - el color y el calor subió por todo el cuerpo del pelirrosa haciéndole reaccionar un poco ante la cercanía, por supuesto que el escritor no estaba tan librado de estas reacciones solo que las disimulaba mucho mejor (XD), no queriendo adelantar las cosas se enjabono rápido y salio algo renuente de la ducha - apúrate..- dejando a un Shu estático aun con la imagen del escritor frente a el (no, todavía no se acostumbra.. y quien con ese Adonis para ti solito? .), cuando el agua se volvió fría reacciono.. 'QUIEN DEMO..' - apúrate..- si.. su siempre tan amable escritor lo había sacado de su ensueño apagándole el agua caliente T.T..

Yuki se dirigió a la habitación y se vistió con unos pantalones de salir negros, una camisa manga larga vinotinto abierta en los primeros 4 botones y un sobretodo negro, con unos mocasines perfectamente pulidos. Cuando estuvo listo se dirigió a la cocina a tomarse su cerveza vespertina y fumarse su primer cigarrillo del día.

Shu salio rápido del baño y para cuando Yuki salio de la habitación el ya estaba entrado y busco que ponerse... ummmmm... se termino decidiendo por unos pantalones ajustados y a la cadera de cuero negro con detalles en rojo, una franela igualmente pegada al torso sin mangas del color de su cabello y unos zapatos deportivos negros con detalles en rojo y rosa (seh.. los consiguió en la sección de mujeres -.-U... yo kere unos así T,T). Termino cogiendo una chaqueta roja por si le daba frío y ya estaba listo ( . ), así que salio en búsqueda del rubio. Lo encontró en su estudio, ya había botado las cajas y restos que se habían quedado ahí en la noche anterior, y estaba dándole una pequeña recogida a su escritorio.

- Yuki.. ya estoy listo - aviso un poco temeroso de que el rubio cambiara de opinión y prefiriera quedarse a seguir con su novela. Yuki se giro ante el sonido de la voz del pelirrosa y se quedo un tanto abobado con lo bien que lucia el cantante con esas ropas ajustadas, desvió la vista rápido evitando así que un levísimo sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas, dejo a medias lo que hacia

- vamos- se dirigió a la puerta cogió las llaves del auto y espero a que Shuichi, con una gran sonrisa, saliera para cerrar la puerta tras el.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y se subieron al BMW del rubio - a donde quieres ir? -

Shuichi se sintió feliz al sentirse tan tomado en cuenta - cualquier lugar que tu elijas esta bien . - (si.. le dan chance de escoger y el lo deja ir así como si nada . … imbeeee) el rubio sonrió levemente y arranco camino a solo el sabia donde.

El rubio manejo sin rumbo fijo por un rato, aun no decidiéndose a donde ir, escuchando toda la perorata que decía su amante sin dar respiro, contándole todo lo que no le había podido contar en los últimos días, de lo que había hecho en el trabajo alguna nueva canción, cada una de las amenazas de K, Hiro consolándolo por cualquier cosa, Suguro que se había retirado varias veces por no poder trabajar decentemente, el accidente, y así seguía la lista de todo lo que le decía, claro, el no prestaba demasiada atención pero si la suficiente como para saber por superficie lo que había pasado en la vida del cantante y para enterarse de la baja en el sueldo del cantante, ah.. sin olvidar las horas extras...

- Shu.. - le llamo algo preocupado

-.. y entonces K nos dijo que si volvía a pasar entonces que... - pero el pelirrosa seguía

- Shuichi... - llamo un poco más fuerte

-... nos iba a mandar a conocer a nuestras bisabuelas, pero le no entendí bien por que.. - y seguía

- Shuichi..-

- ... mi bisabuela esta muerta y en el cielo, yo creo que quería decir que... - y seguía

- BAKA! - prenunció fuerte sin llegar a gritar

- o.o ah?... si Yuki decías? -

- respira - y siguió atento al camino mientras Shuichi lo miraba con una cara de interrogación o.o?... . ..

- o Yuki malo! me estas diciendo que hablo como cotorra?! -

- además de hablador sordo.. -

- Yukiii!!! O .. ¬¬#... pues para que veas que ya no te hablo mas hasta que me pidas pendón --.. - y le volteo la cara

El escritor sonrió de nuevo (si.. lo puse muy sonriente lo se.. u.u) - pues menos mal que estas sentado baka -

Shuichi en respuesta inflo aun más los cachetes en un berrinche pero no dijo nada, solo se cruzo de brazos y así se quedo hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Continuara….

Bueno.. si estas leyendo esto.. gracias por leer n.n… espero te haya gustado..

Esta es solo una entrada al lemmon pues no se…. Me dio como cosita poner eso de un sopetón sin presentación ni nada XD… y bueno.. el siguiente capi esta casi listo solo le falta el final.. y si.. este fic consta solo de dos capis, la entrada y el plato fuerte.. mas naida XD….. dejen review pliiiis j.j…. criticas, sugerencias, si les gusto o si no j.j… algo!! T.T… que pasen un lindo dia :D… o noche . … o tarde talvez u.u… )

Matta ne! n.n


End file.
